moliorrsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Knight's Sword
Walk-through: 1) Speak to the Squire, he will say it’s lucky to see you. Ask who he is. He will say maybe or maybe not. Say yes that you do know him. He will talk about his duties as a squire and introduce himself. He will ask who you are. Respond with your name. He says he is lucky to see us because he in need of some help. Ask if you can help. He says it’s the master’s birthday soon and he wants to get him a gift. See what he has in mind. The Squire says he enjoys smithing and crafting and says that he has been doing some reading that imcando dwarves smith ceremonial weapons from a metal known as blurite. Ask where to find it, the squire will not know, but he found an imcando dwarf named named Thurgo that would know. He lives by Mudskipper Point. Go to Mudskipper Point that is located South of Port Sarim. 2) Once you have reached Mudskipper point, keep running South until you see a little hut, Thurgo will be there. Speak to Thurgo. He will say that you are far from home, say you are too. Now he will ask what you want. Ask if he is Thurgo. Talk to him about the Ceremonial sword and ask he can craft one. He says he is busy, and we need to find a way to convince him. So, we need to find some who knows a lot about Imcando dwarves. We need to make our way to Reldo who is found in Varrock’s castle. 3) When in Varrock’s castle run north to the library and Speak to Reldo. Tell him you want to learn about the Imcando Dwarves. Find out how to befriend them. Reldo says that they love Redberry pie. Now, we need to go back to Thurgo at Mudskipper Point. 4) For this part you will need a redberry pie. If you don’t already have a redberry pie and need to make one this is how you do it: you will need one soft clay for the pie dish which you will take the soft clay to a pottery table, there is one located North of Aggie’s House in Draynor Village, and turn the soft clay into a pie dish *you will need 7 crafting to make a pie dish*. Now that you have the pie shell you will need redberries and pastry dough. Redberries can be bought from Wydin’s Food store in Port Sarim or there are redberry bushes near the Dark Wizards on the road to Varrock. To make the pastry dough you will need a bucket of water or a fountain and a pot of flour, use the bucket of water or the fountain on the pot of flour and make pastry dough. Now, use all the materials you have gathered; pie dish, redberries, and pastry dough to make the uncooked redberry pie. Cook the pie on any oven to make a cooked redberry pie. 5) Speak to Thurgo, he will notice the redberry pie and ask if it is for him. Say yes. He will inhale the pie. Now ask about the blurite. He will tell you ceremonial swords are presented to those who are worthy. He will tell you who deserves a ceremonial sword. Tell him the Squire is looking to obtain one for his Master’s birthday. He will ask who his master is. Say sir Vyvin. Thurgo will say he is a notable ally. Ask if he can craft one. But there will be a problem. He will say that he is stationed there and below is a cave filled with monsters and blurite ore veins. See if he can go get some. He says he would love to but can’t because of his face. Tell him it looks like he stood on Ice Mountain for days. He will say that is correct, and that he stumbled into somewhere he should not have. Ask what it was. He says large beasts with wings made up of only bones and luckily he survived because he is short. He says the area is safe, he just has a phobia of the place, now. Tell him you will go get the ore. 6) Go ahead and equip your pickaxe because you will be chased and attacked by level 17 Moss Giants. Make your way on top the hill and enter the cave. Once you enter the cave run to the north along the path and when you reach the first path to your East (right side) follow that path all the way down and you will see the blurite ore. Mine it and make your way out of the cave and back to Thurgo. 7) Speak to Thurgo. He will ask if you have the blurite. Say yes. Now he will ask you for the 2 iron bars to make the hilt. Speak to him again and give him the iron bars. He will make the blurite sword and give it to you. Make your way back to Squire Asrol. 8) Speak to the Squire he will ask if you had any luck with Thurgo. Say yes and that you have the sword. He will take it and thank you by rewarding you with 1 quest point, 2500 cooking xp, and 7750 smithing xp. QUEST COMPLETE